Comfort Fedoke
/10000000000-19880520/10000)}} |hometown = Fort Worth, Texas |season = Season 4 |style = Hip-Hop |ageseason = 18 |partner(s) = Chris Jarosz Thayne Jasperson tWitch Boss Mark Kanemura |placement = Top 8 |season(s) as all-star = Seasons 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13 and 14}} Comfort Ogheneruro Fedoke (born May 20, 1988) is a Hip-Hop dancer. She competed during the fourth season of So You Think You Can Dance and she placed in the Top 8. Biography Fedoke's dance roots stem from the street. She has competed in freestyle dance battles all over the world: most notably juste Deboute in New York and France and KOD in China. Her success in battle has taken her from the dance floor to the commentator's booth alongside Sway Calloway for Red Bull TV in Paris, France 2017. Comfort has also been featured in Nike's 30-year celebration of Air commercial promoting the new VaporMax. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' To see all of Comfort Fedoke's performances from Season 4, click here. Post-SYTYCD Comfort has performed live on stage with talents artists including LL Cool J at the Guys Choice Awards, Rihanna at the iHeart Radio Music Awards, and Missy Elliot at the Super Bowl XLIX Half-Time show. Fedoke has danced in the Michael Jackson tribute tour and collaborated with some of the most popular individuals in the dance industry including Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo, Chuck Maldonado, Miley Cyrus and Rosero. She also performed as a reform school girl in the "Bootylicious" number in the "Hairography" episode of the television show Glee. Comfort was seen in T-Pain's video "Freeze" and in Ludacris's "What Them Girls Like". She was featured in Lee Jung Hyun's music video for "Crazy", which was released in Korea in May 2009 and was choreographed by Brian Friedman. She also serves as Assistant Choreographer for Hip-Hop legend Missy Elliot and has appeared in her music videos for "WTF," "Where They From," and "I'm Better." Comfort's choreography work can also be seen in Karmin's music videos "Didn't Know You," and "Blame it on My Heart," as well as directing and choreographing Nia Sioux's music video "Just Rock." In the midst of her busting dance career, Comfort has made time to reconnect with her family roots in Nigeria and judges on a famous family show "Maltina Dance All." As an actress, Comfort has been in "Step Up 5: All In," "The Mindy Project," and most recently "Highstrung," directed by Michael Damien where she played the supporting female lead character Poptart. Her music career has also been growing steadily with her single "Lose Your Mind" out on iTunes. Comfort is now writing and continuing to pursue her career as an actress and singer in Los Angeles. Other Information *She is the first contestant to return to competition after being eliminated due to another competitor being injured. Gallery 589108-60.jpg 589108-57.jpg 589108-59.jpg 589108-56.jpg 589108-61.jpg Comfort.png 589108-55.jpg Comfort.jpg.jpg 589108-54.jpg 589108-52.jpg Comfort-0.jpg 589108-53.jpg S7 Comfort Fedoke.jpg S14 All Star Comfort.jpg Videos SYTYCD Comfort Fedoke solos External Links * * * * Category:Dancers Category:Hip-Hop Category:Season 4 Category:Top 8 Category:All-Stars